


Take Your Medication

by Charmingwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Gadreel, Human Ezekiel | Gadreel, M/M, NO DEATH, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being human is hard. You have to do so many things like get dress, take showers and take medication for depression. Gadreel still hasn't gotten the basics down so he still needs a little help getting out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Medication

Sam crossed his arms and stared down at the former angel, “Gadreel. I don't have time for this, Dean and I have game night tonight. I don't have time to baby you through taking your meds just because you're not used to being a human.”  
Gadreel pulled his blanket tighter around himself. He grumbled and looked away from Sam. The formal angel hadn't been feeling very upbeat and since his fall Gadreel had sunk into a dark depression which seemed endless. Sam talked him into going to a doctor about it and Gadreel was given medication. However, Gadreel was barely used to using the bathroom let alone keeping a schedule of medication.  
Sam sighed “Gadreel, please, I know the medication makes you feel better.”  
The angel avoided looking at Sam and said just above a whisper “Just leave me be and enjoy your game night.”  
“I can't enjoy my game night without knowing you’re safe,” Sam knelt down in front of Gadreel to try and catch his gaze but the angel evaded him. “Why dont you want to take your meds?”  
Gadreel shrugged.  
“Gadreel you need to give me something to work with. Is it because you just aren't used to needing to take care of yourself?”  
Gadreel shook his head, “I don't want to moved. I cant move.”  
“Dont and cant are two different thin-”  
“Then i can't move. I have no will for it,” Gadreel interrupted.  
Sam took a deep breath, ”Alright.”  
The hunter stood up and left the room. Gadreel’s eyes followed him before returning to their position on the floor. He took the blanket and put it over his head then leaned back until his head hit the bed. there was a part of the ceiling that he had been studying for quite sometime in the past few days. It was a slightly darker part compared to the rest and when Gadreel tilted his head it looked a little like a rabbit.  
Sam walked down the hall with a glass in one hand and pills in the other. He stopped in the doorway and let out a held breath when he saw Gadreel laying across his bed. He couldn't see Gadreel’s face but he saw his cat covered fleece pajama pants. Sam remembered buying them along with alot of other clothes. He bought those pajamas specifically because Gadreel had been eyeing them the whole time they were in the store and when the angel saw them he seemed to perk up. It didn't really matter that they were in the women's section, Sam grabbed them when Gadreel wasn't looking. Now Gadreel wore them every night and lately all day.  
Sam shook his head from the memory then greeted the former angel "Hey Gadreel."  
"I thought you were leaving me alone," gadreel groaned and rolled over.  
"I brought your meds," Sam went over the the bed and sat at the end, "Can you please sit up?"  
The former angel rolled over, "what happened to your game night?"  
"I told Dean to wait a little longer. Can you promise me that you'll get your meds on your own tomorrow?" Sam asked when Gadreel sat up.  
Sam handed Gadreel the glass of water and the pills. Gadreel took the medicine then lay back down.  
Sam sat next to Gadreel for a moment as he waited for an answer.  
"Are you going to take your meds without me asking?" Sam asked again.  
Gadreel audibly sighed and sat back up "Sam, I don't know. Maybe if I get up. you should put the pills in here so I don't have to get up."  
Sam thought about it then stated "Alright but you know you need to come out of here eventually."  
Gadreel nodded and pulled his blanket tighter around himself.  
"Is it alright if I hug you?" Sam asked.  
Gadreel shook his head.  
Sam stood up "Ok. Ill see you tomorrow, Gadreel."  
Gadreel hummed a goodbye then laid back down and went to sleep.


End file.
